


Intuitively Driven

by IntuitivelyDriven



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Action, Amnesia, Angst & Drama, Blood & Gore, Body Horror, Canon Divergence, Character Death(s), Derogatory Language, Developing Friendships, Dubious Morality, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, False Identity, False Memories, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic descriptions of violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Humor, Intuition & Spirits, Major Character Injury, Memory Alteration, Moral Ambiguity, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Paganism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Survival Horror, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, inappropriate language, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntuitivelyDriven/pseuds/IntuitivelyDriven
Summary: "The votes are in! And for the fifty-third season of Danganronpa, casting call, there will officially be seventeen members participating!"The fifty-third season of Danganronpa was planned out, just as any other season. Fan-service, betrayal, romance, friendships, enticing deaths and stakes, and with just the right amount of intrigue and mystery. Now, of course the Danganronpa casting crew wants to get as close to actual Ultimates, if not out right an Ultimate, as they can. Of course, there's a definite mixture amongst the group. Unfortunately for the casting crew, when they kidnapped someone they thought to be a loon and could fit perfectly for the seventeenth character, they ended up kidnapping someone with talents a little too realistic for their needs.They weren't planning on them actually having a talent, they were planning on them being a total fraud. Turns out, the mystery seventeenth participate's Ultimate isn't nearly as fake as some of the others. In fact, it's so real that it ends up throwing everything off-script.INSPIRED BY: (NeoStarReset) String Theory
Relationships: Ouma Kokichi/Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Sneak Peak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [String Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238067) by [NeoStarReset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoStarReset/pseuds/NeoStarReset). 



> IMPORTANT: This is just a preview, so this isn't actually the prologue. I took this from the middle of the prologue, so this isn't the beginning or ending of it either. I hope you all enjoy this sneak peak, and have a wonderful day!
> 
> INSPIRED BY: (NeoStarReset) String Theory 

It was difficult to see the girl from inside the locker, I barely got to see her at all. Her nose and eyebrows were scrunched up in thought. She looked around her area for a moment. Then a scowl quickly over took the girl's features. Muttering something under her breath, she walked down the hallway with the bathrooms lining the wall. Letting out a quick sigh of relief, I waited. I waited until I could no longer hear her footsteps, but even then I waited. My heart was beating loudly, I could even feel it in my ears. Fear was a constant feeling that seemed to consume me. But I suppose that's what happens when you get kidnapped and are trying to escape.

Finally deciding to try and have a look around, I shoved the locker. It didn't open. Instead I could feel the rust encrusting my fingers, and the dust spread through out the locker. I coughed harshly, banging my hands against the locker door. My fear increased every second that this continued. I was trapped, and the noise I was making was going to get me caught. As my adrenaline kicked in, I was finally able to shove the locker door open.

Coughing, I stumbled away from the locker, soon falling to the floor. The thorns of various plant life dug into my legs as I coughed. Breathing in and out deeply, I forced myself into breathing exercises to calm down. Once I was finally able to do that, I stumbled up, and closed the locker behind me. Next time I should find a different hiding spot, otherwise I might not be able to get out next time. I looked both ways that this hallway crossed. I can continue ahead, or I can take a detour into a different hallway. At the very least, I knew I wasn't going back the way I came.

Deciding to take more of a look around, right in front of me I noticed a lounging area. The area was on an upper platform. The platform was surrounded by shrubbery and various overgrowth, but it wasn't on the platform itself. A velvet rope surrounded the area, like what could be found at the red carpet. Stepping over the rope, I could see that the light blue cushioned chairs, and tables were completely clean. There was only a little dust on them, but otherwise they were untouched. It was completely unheard of. Examining the area, I found someone else laying in one of the chairs. Cautiously approaching them, they appeared to be a high school student like myself. That, and they were completely unconscious.

The student had avocado colored hair, and long eyelashes. He has a pair of piercings, were I could see black iron earrings from. His sweater and dress shirt sleeves were rolled up. His dress shirt was white, while his sweater was beige in color. He was wearing a loose tie, that was dark maroon in color and had yellow strips going horizontally of it. He had on black dress pants, and brown dress shoes. His nails were painted maroon in color, going with his tie. I could see the rise in fall of his chest, so it was clear he was alive. I doubt I would be able to carry him or push him through a vent. So, I can't really help him. The most I could do is get out of here and alert the authorities. But I suppose I could wake him, and give him a chance to properly hide.

I reached out to grab his shoulders, and shake him awake. However, in the next moment, my hands were grasped in a iron clad grip and I was flipped over; my back hit a cushioned chair rather roughly, and I stared up at steel cold green eyes. My eyes were wide in surprise. Turns out the boy wasn't unconscious, and he looks furious. He more than likely thinks I'm with the people kidnapping him. Or maybe he's with the people that kidnapped me. My hands shaked in terror, my heart beat quickened in pace.


	2. Prologue - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a strange place after being kidnapped isn't reassuring. Knowing people were kidnapped along with you isn't reassuring either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT - Key: One break in the page is a time skip. Two breaks in the page is a perspective shift.
> 
> WARNING - This fanfic is not for the feign of heart. It will have graphic descriptions of violence; psychological, survival, and body horror; as well as strong language. 
> 
> I described the kitchen differently then how it is in the game, but everything else is the same. Personally I think plants over growing and spreading into a kitchen is unsanitary. So I described the kitchen that I use in the culinary program in my school. I hope it was a helpful description, since it isn't the same one as it is in the game. Also, sorry for the prologue being so long. Other chapters probably won't be as long, but it could happen. Though it's unlikely that they'll be that long. Having said that, I hope you all enjoy!

> _"The intuitive mind is a sacred gift and the rational mind is a faithful servant. We have created a society that honors the servant and has forgotten the gift." - Albert Einstein_

** Arc 0: Memories Rewind **

Darkness, that's all that fills my minds eye. The only thing that I can focus on at the moment. Vaguely, I'm well aware of myself inside my own mind. Trying to reply the events that took place only moments before, from what I could remember, seems to be a futile effort. The correspondence of the events that happened, and what I actually properly registered had, and have, a difficulty keeping up. I now I had a bad feeling about today, I knew something bad was going to happen. Though it hadn't occurred to me that those happenings might have been something as brash as a kidnapping. Not that this knowledge will do me any good now. No, what I really need to do now is wake up. However, the ever consuming darkness surrounding me seems to have a different plan all together. Well, I suppose I'll have to wait until my body finally catches up with the rest of me.

* * *

Groggily, the first thing that I registered was the throbbing pain admitting from my head. A small whimper left my lips as I began to open my eyes. My vision was blurry and heavily darkened. Dizzily, I noticed the fact I felt unusually hot. Nausea began to build up in the back of my throat as I finally began to take in my surroundings. My head was resting against a cold plank of wood that was connected to a desk. Desks filled the room in rows. There was a level to each row, each one going higher and higher. At the front of the room, a large blue screen that was caked in dust and grim rested at the front of the classroom. It almost seemed as if it was glowing. A podium stood tall in front of the board, with a monitor to the left side of it. The monitor came down from the ceiling, which was lined with various rusted pipes, and was a little ways away from the blue screen. There were other windows showing outside the classroom, but they were fogged up and completely covered in shrubbery. At the back of the classroom was a group of lockers, that were rusting from old age.

The monitor had wires coming out of it from the back, looking like it was going to fall from the ceiling at any moment. The room was caked with dust and dirt, some cracks lining the concrete floors and walls. The windows that showed a little of the overgrowth of the outside world, had metal bars lining it. In front of the bars was red barbed wire. Moss, and poison ivy grew along the side of the walls and floors. Vines stretching down from the singing and hanging across the room. A blue light hanged from the ceiling. On the right side of the blue screen was a pair of small book shelves with a calendar above it. One the left side of the blue screen was a pin board with old papers in various sizes pinned to it.

I couldn't read anything on the papers from where I was sitting. It could be from either the dirt and grim on the paper, or the fact that my light brown curly haired bangs were covering my eyes. However, my bangs have never blocked my vision in such a way before, but that might just be because I got used to it. Taking a deep breath, it was apparent that the sickening heat and nausea still hadn't faded. Quickly standing up, I heard the chair I was sitting in clatter behind me. Bright green and blue static clouded my vision for a moment. I leaned against the desk before my vision finally cleared once more.

Considering the fact that this room is more than likely a classroom, assuming this is a school, there might be a bathroom around here. If I'm going to be sick, I would rather it be in a bathroom, were hopefully the plumping still works. Taking a deep breath, I slowly made my way towards the door. The air felt stiff, stifling my breathing. However, that might just be because I feel like I'm going to be sick. Examining the door, I noticed how it was also made out of metal instead of wood. Reaching out, and turning the handle, I attempted to open the door. Unfortunately, the door seemed to be jammed. Gritting my teeth, I slammed into the door using my side. My headache grew, the pain almost seemed as if it was attacking my nerves. Letting out a shaking breath, I slammed into the door once more. 

Flinging open, I lost grip of the door and fell to the ground. Groaning, my knees began to sting. My hands came into contact with even more plant life. Bringing my hands up to my throat, I let out a breath. Hopefully I can find a bathroom here in time. Sitting up, I closed the metal door with a bit of difficulty. I began to look around at the hall around me. The overgrowth out here was much worse than it was inside the classroom. The tiles on the floor seemed as if they were trying to make a pattern, but that was covered up by moss and tall grass. Other plant life climbed the walls, making it appear as if bushes could grow on walls. To the left side of me was an unusual staircase. The staircase was wide, and transversed a while down, I wasn't able to see any of the floor below me because of how the staircase was setup.

The staircase was bright pink, with white poki-dots. The walls along the staircase were also patterned the same way. On the one level of the staircase that I could see, there were more windows with bars and barbed wire. Pipes hung from the ceiling and ran alongside the walls. Yellow dandelions grew along the floor, along with other types of tall weeds. Glancing at the classroom door I just came out of, I saw a sign by the classroom door. The sign read '1-A'. Having my suspicions confirmed about this being a school, I began to walk along the hallway in hopes of finding a bathroom. By the time it comes to check the floor below, I probably will have already gotten sick.

Hugging my arms to myself, my fingers brush along the long sleeved fabric of the button up dress shirt that I was wearing. the fabric crinkled under my fingertips. Glancing down, I observed my uniform for a moment. The cuffs of the sleeves were black, just like the bow tied around the collar of my shirt. I was wearing a long black skirt, that nearly touched the floor. I could see my brown dress shoes, and I barely made out my black tights, though I could fell them hugging against my legs. Which caused my knees to sting even more, probably because I managed to scrap them from my fall earlier. I could also clearly see my two braids, resting on my left and right shoulder. Black scrunches resting just a little bit before the ending of each braid, keeping them together. Everything was just as I remembered it, which means my kidnappers luckily didn't change my clothes. However, I also didn't see my bag in the classroom I was in earlier, but that was more than likely taken.

Walking along the corridor, it was clear that there were some spots in the school that were over run with more vegetation than others. Though, no matter where you looked, it was clear that the school had either been abandoned or no one had bothered to do the required maintenance. Strangely enough, I didn't see any sort of insect like I would have suspected to considering how over run this place is with overgrowth. I had to watch my step, considering in some places there was vines on the ground that would have caused me to trip if I hadn't notice. However, it was getting harder and harder to focus the hotter my body temperature seemed to get. At this rate, even if there is a bathroom on this floor, I might not make it.

Stopping for a moment to rest against the wall, no matter how much over growth there was, I noticed a the hallway diving into two paths. I was lucky it was day out and the natural light shined into the school, or I would have already tripped before getting to this path divide. Calmly looking both ways, I thought about which direction to go in. I could continue to go straight forward. Or I could take the path that goes towards my left. Humming to myself, I decided to keep going forwards, since my intuition wasn't giving me any clues on the situation. 

Walking forward, I saw what I can only assume is the entrance hall. It was a wide open space, with a large skylight up top. Turning around for a moment, I glanced over a sign that said 'EAST' in bright blue letters. The gate was lifted, so I had been able to walk through. Turning back around, there was another gate with a sign that said 'WEST' over top it. There was also two big wooden double doors, with carved in designs, that was to my right. The words 'SOUTH' was above it. Considering that it was a pair of double doors instead of a gate, this was probably the entrance of the school. I debated leaving through the school entrance for a moment. After all, even if I do end up puking outside, at least I can get out of this creepy school building. However, who ever went through the trouble of kidnapping me made sure I was in a secluded area by the looks of it. My kidnappers could be right outside. In that case, it would be better to look around and become acquitted with my surroundings. Just in case I need to hide, or know about another exit.

With that thought in mind, I glanced around at the entrance hall one more time. There was moss growing everywhere, and benches surrounding the space. I could clearly see a second floor from this area. There were also other archways with bars in front of them that peered into another hallway, probably the one I decided to not walk in moments before, but they weren't gates or a set of doors like the other archways with the signs overhead. Seeing as that appeared to be all that was here, I continued forward. Hopefully I would find a bathroom soon. Hugging my shoulders tightly to me, I continued forward. My breathing was getting even more shaky and uneven the more time passed. I was so hot that I could feel my sweat starting to make my clothes stick to my skin.

I passed through the 'WEST' gateway, and left the entrance hall. As I was walking, I saw two doors in the distance. One was blue and the other was red. I began to walk over to the doors, passing the moss, flowers and trees along the way. The leaves of the trees take up so much of the hallway, I nearly didn't see the two doors. When I got closer to the doors, I could see little emoticons on each. The blue door has a person emoticon, same with the red door. However, the red doors emoticon was wearing, what appeared to be, a dress. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that these were the bathrooms. 

Reaching out, I pushed the red door open and stepped in. To my relief, it appeared to be a bathroom. Before I could think anymore on the issue, my nausea built up to a boiling point. I staggered, dizzily having a hard time not coming into contact with the moss, grass covered ground. Stars crossed my vision as I rushed towards a bathroom stall, swinging the thing open. Falling to the floor, I sat hunched over one of the bathroom toilets. Bile built up in the back of my throat, barely giving me anytime to throw my braids over my shoulders. Before I knew it, my breathing came to a stop as bile spilled from my throat. The only thing that registered to me in that moment was the pain from my stomach contracting, and the disgusting, sickening taste of the vomit spilling from my throat.

Wearily, once I had finished, I sat in my spot and waited to see if anything else would happen. When that's all that appeared to happen, with relief I noticed that my temperature wasn't as high as it was before. However, I was shaking as if there were tremors racking through my body. Unnerved by this experience, I slowly stood up, using the walls of the bathroom stall to help me to do so. I flushed the toilet, and left the stall. Looking around, I began to properly register the bathroom, unlike before. It was themed in red, and the floor was tiled. The overgrowth of the school has also found it's way into here. The pipes were exposed from the ceiling. The mirrors appeared to be foggy. The tiles and walls were caked in dirt. The sinks were lined up, except for one that was right beside what appeared to be a closet. Strangely enough, there was also a monitor in here, which only served to make me feel uneasy. I could also make out the sight of a vent on the side of the wall, but I couldn't really see into it behind the metal coverings.

Glancing at the sinks, I debated turning on the water and washing my mouth out. But, what if the water wasn't clean? What if it was contaminated? The rest of this place certainly wasn't sanitary, and I would rather not ingest any further bacteria after just getting sick. Sighing, the controlling taste of bile still stayed in my mouth. Walking towards the sinks, I turned one of them on. The water looked perfectly clear. But was it clean-?

_It's clean. It's clean. It's clean. It's clean. It'c clean. It's clean. It's clean. It's clean. It's clean. It'c clean. It's clean. It's clean. It's clean. It's clean. It'c clean. It's clean. It's clean. It's clean. It's clean. It'c clean. It's clean-!_

I ducked my head down, and encased some of the running water in my mouth. Swirling it around, I spat it out afterwards. I turned off the water immediately afterward. I wasn't shaking as much, but I could feel a minor headache coming on. Though, I suppose it's good that I have such a good intuition, but would that be what it's called? It would be more accurate to say I'm a good medium. Not that it stopped me from ending up in a situation like this, but I guess that's my fault for not listening?

Suddenly, I heard a large metal sound. Almost as if something, made of metal, that was heavy had crashed down against something. Soon after, I heard the unnerving sound of something scraping against concrete. Is it the people that kidnapped me? But what could they possibly be doing that would cause a sound like that? Silently, I moved to pear out into the hallway. I opened the bathroom door, just a crack, and searched to see what was outside. What I did end up seeing shaked me to my very core. It seemed to be some sort of robot? But then again, someone might have been piloting it. It was a large machine that took on a form akin to a carnivorous animal, it even appeared to have a tail. One of the arms was a gun, while the other was a claw. This particular one had some parts that were painted over in pink. The word 'Exisal' was also printed on it, but I barely noticed, considering the letters were so faded.

The 'Exisal' moved, the loud sound of metal hitting the floor was enough to make me flinch. It was almost as if the sound vibrated through me, with how loud it was. Without warning, the 'Exisal' turned in my direction. Quickly I closed the door and scrambled back. My eyes met the sight of me in the mirror, not that I could actually see my own eyes with my hair in the way. My fair skin was paler than normal, and I was shaking. Taking a shaky breath, I scrambled into the closet. There was a large amount of cleaning supplies in the closet, causing me to trip. Brooms, and mops fell on-top of my head. I let out a tiny yelp, the smell of various cleaning products invading my nose.

Then I heard the sound of a door opening, but it didn't close. Instead, I heard the distinct sound of something scraping against the tile of the bathroom floor. It moved closer and closer to where I was, but the closet door never opened. It was almost as if my heart and breathing stopped. All I could do was wait, wait to see what would happen. I winced as the scraping sound continued, I could even here the sound of some roots being pulled up and ripped from where it was originally placed.

"I guess I was just seeing things." A high pitched female voice spoke, it was the very definition of feminine. However, there was an undertone of static to it. The scraping sound stopped. "Though, I coulda' sworn that I saw one of those bastards." The voice paused. "Well, it's not like any of them can escape anyways. So I s'pose it doesn't matter." The voice concluded. I heard movement from the other side of the closet door, then I heard the sound of something swinging closed. I let out a stressed breath. I sat still, waiting to see if something else would happen. When nothing else did, I pushed the mops and brooms off of me. Then I opened the closet door and stepped out. The hollow sound of plastic clattered behind me, causing me to flinch. I turned to see one of the brooms had fell out, so I quickly shoved it back into the closet and closed the door.

Looking at the floor, I winced at the sign of scratch marks that was left across the tile. It didn't look just like any claw marks though, it looked like something an animal would leave behind. A starving animal that would do anything to get to it's prey. I shivered at the thought. Looking at what the Exisal left behind, I was left with one thought. I needed to get out of here. Shakily, I stepped over towards the bathroom door and pressed my ear against it. I could still here sounds of the Exisal in the distance. Now, the question is, do I go outside or stay in here? If I go outside, I'll be out in the opening. And the front entrance double doors are big enough for the Exisal to get through. The only reason I wasn't caught now was because the bathroom is such an enclosed space.

However, what if there are more of those things inside of the school? I'm guessing whoever was piloting that thing is also associated with the people that kidnapped me. And by the sounds of it, I wasn't the only one kidnapped? How many more people are there? And what did that girl mean when she said 'it's not like any of them can escape anyways.'? Does that mean it's basically pointless to try and escape? I glanced over at the vent. Maybe I could try and escape through the ventilation system? But I would need something to open it before I could do that, which is something I currently don't have.

It seems like the only real choice I have at the moment is to keep exploring, and to keep close to the shrubbery if I need to hide. Hopefully I can find something sharp or small enough to help me get into the ventilation system. Listening even more closely to the sounds outside the door, I strained my hearing to see if I could hear anything else. When all was silent, I slowly opened the red door and stepped back out into the hall. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see any further sign of the Exisal. Deciding to see what was at the other end of the hallway, I started making my way away from the previous area I've already seen.

Up ahead, I could see another staircase, only this one was going upwards. It looked the exact same otherwise, same poki-dots and neon pink design. I could also see another window, at the top of the stairs that I could see, with metal bars and more red barbed wire. The sight was an atrocity to my eyes, why would anyone building a school build a staircase like this? The pattern almost seems as if it's design to trick your eyes and make you trip and fall. Though, it wouldn't be the only safety hazard inside the school. moving over towards the stairs, looking around, I noticed there was another hallway beyond the stairs.

The question I'm left with now is if I should continue down the hallway, or go up the stairs? Neither seem like a safe option, but that's mostly because of the Exisal I saw walking around. I don't know who was piloting it, and I don't know how many pilots or Exisals that there are. I already know what's down the other way, besides what's on the lower level. Maybe someone is upstairs, or maybe even downstairs? The pilot of the 'Exisal, at least from the way they spoke, implied that there were multiple people here. I haven't seen anyone, so that might mean there aren't many other people in the school building.

I sighed, even though the person piloting that Exisal might be able to see me from the entrance hall, it's probably best if I take a look around upstairs. I paused for a moment, lingering at the end of the steps for a moment longer. There wasn't any gut wrenching feeling that told me to stop, only the fear that seeing the large Exisal caused. So I figured it would be safe to continue upwards; or if there was danger, I would be able to get out of the way in time. With one last reluctant sigh, I stepped onto the staircase.

It was disorientating, the bright neon pink of the staircase clashing against my vision. I gripped onto the railing, that was in the same pattern as the rest of the staircase. The sight alone made me nauseous, vaguely making me wonder if I was going to get sick again. Pushing down the feeling as much as I could, I unsteadily made my way up the stairs. Each step up, I always made sure to feel the area ahead of me with my foot so I didn't end up slipping and falling. Soon, I got to a break in the stairs, only for their to be more leading me up to the next floor. Sighing, I gripped onto the railing as if it were a life line. Now, I was able too see the next floor, but I still wasn't up on the upper level quite yet.

What I saw made me stop in my tracks. There was another Exisal, though it was patterned with a blue shade. Right next to it was a girl in uniform, with long navy blue hair. She was of fair skin, and had a pair of glasses on. What really bugged me about her outfit, is that it wasn't your typical high school uniform. It was more of uniform that was commonly used in anime's. It had a sky blue sailor bow at the top of the shirt, and the rest of it was white. She was also wearing a sky blue skirt, with dark grey socks and a pair of brown dress shoes. I scrunched my nose up in thought. It was more of a elementary school uniform, not counting how anime characters are depicted, but maybe that's just her uniform?

She looked annoyed. Well, annoyed was a small word, she looked pissed. Maybe she was also kidnapped? However, she doesn't look all that fearful, quite the opposite. Maybe whoever is piloting those Exisals are trying to help us? Remembering the claw marks that was left on the bathroom floor was enough to make me dismiss the idea. With a shiver of fear, I sat down on the stairs and huddled down. It might be best to get more information for now. The girl doesn't seem to be endanger at the moment. If she looks like she's in trouble later, I can try and help then.

"What the hell were you all thinking?! You were supposed to already have them dressed, and proceeded with the memory altercations!" The girl screeched in rage. "Now we're going to be behind schedule for a couple of hours thanks to this!!" The girl continued to scream. My eyes widened in surprise. Dressed? Memory altercations? Just who exactly was behind my kidnapping? I bit my lip. I'll have to find something to get into the ventilation system and soon. But, how exactly would they alter our memories? A group brainwashing? Or maybe hypnosis is the more appropriate word?

"Woah! Calm the fuck down already!" The own in the Exisal stated back, the voice seemed to belong to a male. "They're all still sleeping. We could just drag them out of where we put them. It's not that big of a deal." The tone of whoever was in the Exisal was nervous. Almost as if there were scared of the girl in front of them, even though they had to be piloting a dangerous weapon. The words of the guy in the Exisal didn't dieter the rage of the girl in front of him.

"We might as well wait until they all wake up, and gather them in one place. At least then you guys can force them to change into their proper attire. That and I can watch over everything to make sure you dumb A.I. Systems don't screw it up." The girl sighed in apparent frustration. "However, now I have to go and mess with K1-B0's code so it doesn't accidentally clue the students in on what's going on." With a sigh, the girl turned away from the Exisal. "Never leave a A.I. to do a human's job." The girl snapped under her breath. 

With the impending threat of the girl coming down the stairs and seeing me, I started to make my way back down to the previous floor I was on. I certainly managed to gain a lot of information, but I don't know if it's anything that could possibly help me. My memories are just fine, for the moment anyways. I can tell that much by the conversation I just heard. But that didn't give me any clues about the people who kidnapped me, or why they did it. All I know at the moment is that it has something to do with my memories. 

I was as quiet as I possibly could be when making my way down the stairs. When I finally got back to the floor I had previously been on, I let out a sigh of relief. I was lucky I hadn't tripped, since I didn't use the railing in fear that the girl would see my hand. However, my moment of piece was short lived when I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. This time, I decided to go down the previous hallway I hadn't gone down. Being as fast and as quiet as possible, I made my way down the hall. The most unnerving part was that there wasn't anything to hide behind in this hallway. There was a pipe, but it was too thin to hide behind.

Continuing onward, I saw that there was another hallway. There was also a group of lockers that lined the hallway on the other-side of the intersection, that continued on into a right turn. Panicking, I attempted to open the lockers. They didn't have any locks, so I easily got one open. In was rusted, and made a little noise once opened. Cringing at the sound, I hurried into the locker and closed it behind me. I peered out of the slots in the locker, waiting to see what the mystery girl would do.

It was difficult to see the girl from inside the locker, I barely got to see her at all. Her nose and eyebrows were scrunched up in thought. She looked around her area for a moment. Then a scowl quickly over took the girl's features. Muttering something under her breath, she walked down the hallway with the bathrooms lining the wall. Letting out a quick sigh of relief, I waited. I waited until I could no longer hear her footsteps, but even then I waited. My heart was beating loudly, I could even feel it in my ears. Fear was a constant feeling that seemed to consume me. But I suppose that's what happens when you get kidnapped and are trying to escape.

Finally deciding to try and have a look around, I shoved the locker. It didn't open. Instead I could feel the rust encrusting my fingers, and the dust spread through out the locker. I coughed harshly, banging my hands against the locker door. My fear increased every second that this continued. I was trapped, and the noise I was making was going to get me caught. As my adrenaline kicked in, I was finally able to shove the locker door open.

Coughing, I stumbled away from the locker, soon falling to the floor. The thorns of various plant life dug into my legs as I coughed. Breathing in and out deeply, I forced myself into breathing exercises to calm down. Once I was finally able to do that, I stumbled up, and closed the locker behind me. Next time I should find a different hiding spot, otherwise I might not be able to get out next time. I looked both way that this hallway crossed. I can continue ahead, or I can take a detour into a different hallway. At the very least, I knew I wasn't going back the way I came.

Deciding to take more of a look around, right in front of me I noticed a lounging area. The area was on an upper platform. The platform was surrounded by shrubbery and various overgrowth, but it wasn't on the platform itself. A velvet rope surrounded the area, like what could be found at the red carpet. Stepping over the rope, I could see that the light blue cushioned chairs, and tables were completely clean. There was only a little dust on them, but otherwise they were untouched. It was completely unheard of. Examining the area, I found someone else laying in one of the chairs. Cautiously approaching them, they appeared to be a high school student like myself. That, and they were completely unconscious.

The student had avocado colored hair, and long eyelashes. He has a pair of piercings, were I could see black iron earrings from. His sweater and dress shirt sleeves were rolled up. His dress shirt was white, while his sweater was beige in color. He was wearing a loose tie, that was dark maroon in color and had yellow strips going horizontally of it. He had on black dress pants, and brown dress shoes. His nails were painted maroon in color, going with his tie. I could see the rise in fall of his chest, so it was clear he was alive. I doubt I would be able to carry him or push him through a vent. So, I can't really help him. The most I could do is get out of here and alert the authorities. But I suppose I could wake him, and give him a chance to properly hide.

I reached out to grab his shoulders, and shake him awake. However, in the next moment, my hands were grasped in a iron clad grip and I was flipped over; my back hit a cushioned chair rather roughly, and I stared up at steel cold green eyes. My eyes were wide in surprise. Turns out the boy wasn't unconscious, and he looks furious. He more than likely thinks I'm with the people kidnapping him. Or maybe he's with the people that kidnapped me. My hands shaked in terror, my heart beat quickened in pace.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" The boy questioned. "Are you with Team Danganronpa? What did you decide on kidnapping me this time? Why didn't you call me in?" The questions didn't stop, and the boy seemed to get angrier and angrier the more he continued. "What did you do to my little sister? I saw you guys do something to her! So what did you do?!" The boy picked my body up and slammed me against the chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I quickly blurted out. "I was kidnapped just like you!" I hurriedly added, my breathing becoming uneven. The boy stopped in his interrogation, but his grip didn't loosen. The pain from his grip was something that constantly brought me back to reality when my fear attempted to shake me from it. "Th-There was a girl. She mentioned something about altering our memories." I added. The boy's expression cleared a little, but he still looked incredibly stern.

"Where is she then? How do I know that you aren't referring to something you're planning on doing?" The boy inquired, his eyes narrowed. His distrust with me was almost palpable. But, if I can convince him to listen to me, I might have an ally in this. Or he might drag me around with him until he finds an exit because he distrusts me so much. Or I could have to wait until someone else who was kidnapped to come along to show that I'm being honest.

"I don't know. She walked down another hallway. She was talking about re-calibrating the codes of some A.I. system. Apparently someone messed something up. She was going on about how they were behind schedule." I explained. I paused for a moment. There was something the boy mentioned that confused me. Danganronpa? I've never heard of it. It's a team of people, if the boy's words are any indication. Though, I figured whoever kidnapped us had to be apart of some organization if those Exisals are any indication. "What's 'Danganronpa' anyway?" I asked. The boy's eyebrows shot up, and he loosened his grip a little.

"What district are you apart of?" The boy questioned. The district was something Japan came up with after the most despairing event in history took place. They did it so it would be easier to watch over everything and keep watch over everyone. The Future Foundation looks over every district, but different parts of the organization look over different districts. This is partly because everyone has different ideas on how to prevent another incident, like what Junko Enoshima caused, from happening again. 

"District Eleven." I quickly answered. That was all it took for the boy to let go of me. However, that didn't stop him from looking confused. I rubbed my shoulders, the pain from his grip was still there. I wouldn't be surprised if he had left a mark. I still sat in the chair he threw me in, but he seemed to be brainstorming various ideas. Considering his question, that probably means that he's from a different district. I don't know why me telling him my district would help though. Not all districts are number based, in fact I don't even know what the other districts are called. Though, that's mainly because that's how The Future Foundation set it up. At least, that's how it's supposed to be set up. "Not that I'm not grateful you let me go, but what does hearing my district prove? You're only supposed to know you're own district name." I pointed out.

"You're supposed to, but not all districts follow the same rules." The boy pointed out. "I over heard that yours was one of the safe ones. I was planning on requesting a move to that district, as long as I can survive this nonsense again." He muttered the last part of his sentence. "But I guess I was wrong. Or someone broke the rules surrounding the game, so they could get better advertisement." The boy decided with a huff. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Game? What game? At what point does kidnapping become a game?!

"Game? What are you talking about? What's going on?" I interrogated. This boy was probably the only one with answers to any of my questions. Well, that girl probably has some answers, but she's the last person I want to ask right now. The boy looked at me, a concentrated look in his eyes. He didn't seem to be completely here in the moment. "And what do you mean move to my district? You can't move districts. It's not allowed." I pointed out. The boy sighed in what appeared to be frustration. 

"There's no point in telling you. You're memories are going to be wiped, you won't retain any of the information. Neither of us will remember meeting the other, or having this conversation. So there's no point in telling you." The boy huffed with a shrug of his shoulders. He was still visibly tense. Slowly standing up, I watched the boy with narrowed eyes. I could tell the boy was taller than me, but he was only about nine inches taller than me. Aside from that, I can't afford to sit here and wait for my memories to be altered. I'm going to escape before then, and find the authorities. The boy watched me from the corner of his eyes. He bit his lip, thinking about something. "I'm Amami Rantarou. What's you're name?" Amami asked.

"Mochizuki Tsukiko. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to find a way out of here before something even worse happens." I decided. Looking around, there was a wall separating me from the area I had been in before hand. Over all, it appeared to be a pointless wall that was put there for decoration. At one end of the hallway, there was tiled floor that no doubt led somewhere else. However, there was another separate hallway all together that I could see three doors in.

"They wouldn't have left us a way to escape. It's pointless. Any way that looks like a potential exit is only there to give you false hope. I get that you want to escape, but there is no escaping here until our captors say so. We're going to have to play by their game and their rules. There's no other way around it." Amami insisted. He already looked defeated, resigned to a fate that only he knew about. Ignoring him, I made my way towards the hallway with the three doors. Maybe I can find something to open the vents there.

"I'm planning on using the vents. It might not work, but at the very least I can hide in there. I just have to find something to open the ventilation system." I explained. I stepped over the velvet rope once more, jumping off the platform. Amami followed after me. A look of realization seemed to cross his face. Instead of responding, he seemed to be thinking about something. Walking up to the first door, above it was a sign that read 'SCHOOL STORE'. Reaching out, I attempted to open the door, but it was locked. 

"I heard that some of the buildings are connected to the older buildings, so you might be able to get out through the vents. Or you could get extremely lost. Or put yourself in an even more dangerous situation by activating some of the older games." Amami ranted. I had no clue what he was talking about, since he hadn't enlightened me earlier. I doubt he would if I asked him now. But at the very least the vents seem like a plausible escape route. "Of course, not everyone would be able to escape that way. And I still need to participate if I want the offered perk of surviving two games." The more he talked, the more anxiety he gave me. Seeing as whatever game that our captors want us to play, probably isn't safe by any means.

Choosing to ignore him, I continued onward to the doors that was right in front of the blue door. I decided to try and open the door that was on the same side of the wall as the blue door. It was at the end of the hallway, just ahead of a pile of broken televisions. This door was also blue, in a darker shade, but it was a set of double doors. Above it, there was a sign that read 'WAREHOUSE'. This is probably were I would find something to open the vents. Hopefully anyways. Reaching out and clasping the metal handle on one of the doors, I pushed the door open. It was a rather heavy door, that I struggled with. Amami helped, by holding the door open as I slipped in. He walked in right after me. The door that we opened slammed closed with a loud bang. 

Inside the 'WAREHOUSE' was shelves lined with various boxes. I could see all sorts of equipment and tools that could help with mechanics. Nothing that I recognized, since I didn't know a lot about engineering. However, there were other useful things like backpacks, pencils and paper, bathroom toiletries, and other things of the like. Before I could start searching for a screw driver, I noticed a girl leaned against the wall. I approached her, but she seemed unconscious. However, I had thought Amami was unconscious until proven otherwise.

The girl had strawberry blonde hair, and milky colored skin. Her cheeks were flushed, but I wasn't sure if that was natural or if she was sick. She has a white dress shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up. A couple of the buttons at the top of her shirt was unbuttoned, leaving the top of her shirt opened up. She was wearing a orange bow, that was pulled down with the opening of the shirt. An even darker orange lined the bow in a plaid like fashion. Her shirt was tucked into a brown skirt, that had a grey stripped plaid pattern running through it. She had on dark grey socks, and brown dress shoes. I could clearly see her breathing, over all she seemed fine. Suddenly, Amami reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Her pulse seems fine." He mentioned. Then he placed his fingers to her forehead. "She has a mild fever, probably the stress of the situation." Amami decided. "When we were kidnapped, we might have been given a different drug. Or a different amount. People are more than likely going to wake up at different times. However," Amami continued. "Since you mentioned that a girl was going off about everything being off schedule and having to re-calibrate something. We probably weren't supposed to be up yet, since she had the confidence to do that in the hallways without the risk of being caught." Amami summarized. When he wasn't being an enigma, he was actually pretty useful.

"I'll go find a screw driver. We should probably take her with us. Waking up by herself might not be the best thing for her. She could work herself up and get herself even more sick. Though, I don't think I could fit her in the ventilation system." I hummed. Hearing a light chuckle, I looked over at Amami who was holding a hand over his face. He probably found it strange that I was thinking about fitting her into a ventilation system. Of course, I would have waited till she was awake. I don't think she would be able to fit and if she did, she would have to be pushed. Sighing, I buttoned up her shirt since Amami didn't need to see more than necessary. Though she might have preferred it like that.

Moving away from her, I began exploring the 'WAREHOUSE' in an attempt to find a screwdriver. There was a good chance that the screwdrivers were up on a high-shelf, and if that was the case, I wouldn't be able to see it. So, I started to look at the tables first. I saw all sorts of things. From balls made out of lead, metal and other sorts of materials; to crazy decorated pens and pencils. Eventually, I came across a table with different bolts, and tools such as hammers. On this particular table I found a screwdriver. Picking up one with a murky orange handle, I walked back to Amami and the unconscious girl. I didn't want to be here longer than necessary. The 'WAREHOUSE' was incredibly dusty and there were vines stretching down from the ceiling. The floor, however, seemed to be clear of any vegetation.

"I see you found what you were looking for." Amami noted. "Well, this place is useless now. We might as well go find a vent you can use it on. Not that I saw any in the hallway." Amami mentioned. I bit my lip. The only place that has a vent, that I can remember at the top of my head, is the bathroom. However, I don't want to go that way unless it's the only option. I want to stay away from that navy haired girl for as long as possible. Pushing that thought aside, I looked over at the strawberry haired girl. Before I could say anything, Amami picked her up. She was laying across his back and he was holding onto her by her thighs. He was being as gentlemanly as possible about it, but the girl didn't exactly cover up much.

Looking around the 'WAREHOUSE' one more time, I sighed. There might be a couple of vents in here. The shelves were long, and this room probably stretched to the second floor. There were so many multi colored boxes with various items. The room itself was organized, but it was still cluttered with the amount of stuff in here. With how much stuff was on the shelves, and how high they stretched, it could become very dangerous very quickly. There had to be vents in here, but I probably wouldn't be able to reach them without putting myself in danger. With that final thought, I pushed on one of the blue double doors. Amami helped push it open with one of his feet, and the two of us quickly slipped out into the hallway.

"We should probably try and see if we can get into the other room across the hall," I mentioned. Amami nodded at me, not seeming to care where we actually went. He has still resigned himself to whatever fate he seems to think awaits everyone that was kidnapped. He was probably right, he seemed to have plethora of knowledge about what was going on. But I don't have any interest in participating in whatever game he keeps on mentioning. My only hope is to escape before anything can be done to my memory. 

Walking to the other-side of the hall, I approached the oak double doors. There was no sign above there doors, unlike the ones before. The doors were clearly made out of wood, as well as the trim surrounding the door, and had intricate carvings covering it. Grabbing the golden handle on the door, I opened one of the doors. This one was a lot easier to open than the 'WAREHOUSE' door. Walking in, Amami not far behind me, it appeared to be a dining hall of some sort.

There were two girls in here. One was asleep on the chair and the other girl was trying to wake her up. The tile on the floor shined, and was so clean I could see myself in it. Only, there were vines covering the wall and there was a lot of grass on the edges of the room. There was one window, with metal bars and red barbed wire. There was a long light blue table that was surrounded by metal fold up chairs. There was a large metal fan blowing air into the room. There was also another one of those creepy monitors in the room. On the right side of the room, I could spot an entrance into want looked like a kitchen.

The girl that was sleeping had short red hair that was in a bob cut. She was wearing a grew sweater, the folds of her uniform collar were outside of it. Underneath the folds of her collar was a bright red bow. Her grew sweater nearly completely covered her navy blue skirt. Her black socks were short, and I could barely see them from her brown dress up shoes. She was rather short, at least she seemed to be shorter from me.

The other girl had dark green hair, and bright green eyes. Her hair was divided into twin tails, and were put into further sections with blue scrunchies. A black headband rested a top the girl's head. She was wearing a white dress shirt, with a beige collared sweater over it. A blue tie with grey strips was tied around her collar. A sky blue blazer was over both the sweater and dress shirt. Her skirt was green, and had a plaid pattern with neutral tones. She was wearing dark grey knee high socks. A pair of brown dress up shoes covered her feet. Currently she was attempting to wake the girl with red hair up.

"Huh, so I guess more of us are up than I had originally thought." Amami spoke up, looking at the girl with dark green hair intently. He was probably trying to get her attention. The girl jumped when she heard a voice foreign to her, and looked over in our direction. Her arms went up in a defensive manner, almost as if she was more than ready to fight us if it came down to it. That might very well be the case, but I'm not familiar with enough martial art forms to know if that is the case.

"W-Who are you people?!" The girl with moss green hair shouted at us, clearly unnerved by our presence. "Were you the ones that kidnapped me? And this girl here too?" The girl demanded to know, gesturing over towards the bobbed haired girl. I guess most might assume the person they woke up with were also kidnapped, as long as they are asleep. At the moment, there's a total of five people I know got kidnapped, as long as I include myself. This school building is even larger than the areas I explored, so just how many people have been kidnapped?

"We were kidnapped, just like you. Mochizuki-san is looking for an exit, currently. I don't think she'll find one, but she was planning on using the ventilation system. So right now were just looking for a vent." Amami summarized with ease. The girl's green eyes darted to me, then to the screwdriver I was holding. She relaxed a little, since our story seemed to make some since with the fact that I had a screwdriver. "I'm Amami Rantarou." Amami introduced.

"I'm Mochizuki Tsukiko. . . We don't know who the girl, that Amami-san is carrying, is. She was unconscious when we found her." I explained easily. The girl's green eyes then darted to the blonde who was sleeping against Amami's back. She let out a stress filled sigh, before relaxing her posture more. I guess the fact that we had someone unconscious with us was reassuring in a strange way. Though that's probably because she was trying to wake the girl with bobbed hair up. 

"I'm Chabashira Tenko. I'm guessing you guys were also kidnapped by the people in that van too?" Chabashira asked, almost timidly. "I woke up not to long ago. I didn't see a vent in here, but there might be one in the kitchen." Chabashira mentioned. "But if were going to escape, shouldn't we take some of the food and water that's in there? I don't know where this place is, but I've never heard of an abandoned school building in my area that hasn't already been torn down." Chabashira ranted. "But if it's abandoned, I suppose there wouldn't be any food in there." Chabashira ended off with. 

"Actually. . ." Amami started. "I think I know what's going on here. There should be plenty of food and drinks in there if I'm correct. Anyways, I'm not planning on escaping. I need to do this for my own personal reasons. You can try and escape if you want, but I don't think you'll get very far." Amami pointed out. Chabashira looked at him with narrowed eyes, clearly not amused by his words. Her distrust in him probably went back to what it was when she first saw us, if she doesn't distrust him even more now.

"What do you mean if this is what you think it is? Why would you want to be anywhere near people that kidnapped you? And not get very far? What makes you think we wouldn't be able to escape?" Chabashira argued, borderline rage filling her tone. "If it's the people that kidnapped us, that you're afraid of, I'll take care of it. I was distracted last time because I was helping a group with the younger kids, but I am from a family that runs a martial arts dojo. If you all hide, I can take care of the people that kidnapped us." Chabashira informed us. Her efforts would work on people, but I don't think they would be effective against a Exisal.

"I don't think. . ." I started off. Chabashira's eyes instantly darted to me. "At one point, when I was walking around looking for a bathroom, I saw this thing?" I attempted to explain. "It was this big mechanical machine, that was being piloted by something. It seemed like some sort of weapon. It was large, it couldn't get past the bathroom door. I don't think any martial arts form would be able to do anything against those things." I commented. Chabashira's eyes widened in terror, just now realizing some of the danger we were all in. I don't even think I know the full extent of the danger were in. That thought alone terrifies me, so I can only imagine what Chabashira is thinking. 

"That's part of the reason I don't think you would be able to escape, at least not easily. However, getting food and things to drink is a good idea." Amami added. "Though, if you are going to get something, in case this isn't what I think it is, I suggest not grabbing stuff that seems it's already been opened." Amami warned. My eyes darted over to the kitchen. I wouldn't be able to carry food around with my arms. It would be better to get a bag. The 'WAREHOUSE' might have one. 

"I'm going to see if I can find a bag in the 'WAREHOUSE' we found earlier. I'll be right back." I decided. Amami gave me a nod of acknowledgment, not offering to come and help. However, I guess that isn't surprising, considering the fact that we have two completely different goals. I want to escape, and he wants to stay here, for whatever reason. Looking back at the dining hall doors, I swallowed by saliva thickly. I didn't want to go anywhere by myself, not after I just had some form of company. 

"I'll go with you. My martial arts might not be much help; but with how small you are, you would have an even harder time defending yourself. It's probably better if we have someone with someone else at all times." Chabashira blushed a little at the end, in embarrassment. "Like a buddy system." Chabashira concluded. Then she turned to Amami with a sharp gaze. "Watch over these two. You may not want to escape, but we do." Chabashira stressed. "And if I come back and there's a single hair miss placed on either of these girls, I'll punish you myself." Chabashira warned. She moved from around the table and took her place next to me, but she was glaring at Amami the whole time. Amami gave her an easy going smile, even though he more than likely could sense her hostility towards him.

"Alright, I'll watch over them. You have my word, that no harm will come to either of them while you're gone." Amami promised. With those parting words, I pushed open the dining hall door and walked out. Chabashira wasn't far behind me. She looked unnerved by all the plant life growing all over the school. She looked around in both directions, almost as if she was trying to comprehend that she was really in a building like this. Not that I blame her. It's a place straight out of a horror novel. 

"I thought getting away from him might calm me down. But seeing this has had the opposite effect." Chabashira mentioned. She looked around at the sign, then walked towards the metal blue double doors. The 'WAREHOUSE' doors. I followed after her, watching as she took everything in. From the overgrowth, the pipes sticking out everywhere, and the broken televisions that were stacked in a pile. Quickening her pace a little, she began to open the 'WAREHOUSE' doors. I went to help her, but the doors were already open by then, so I just slipped into the 'WAREHOUSE'. Chabashira wasn't far behind me. 

"I guess I can see why he freaks you out. He's an enigma, that won't answer any questions. Or he'll answer them in a roundabout way. Honestly, I was just happy I wasn't by myself. Well, I suppose happy isn't the right word. Horrified and somewhat relieved?" I responded the Chabashira's earlier words, trying to get her mind off of how terrible this place is put together. However, I hadn't been looking at her when I spoke, instead I was looking for a backpack.

"People of the male gender tend to freak me out. Though, being kidnapped and then not knowing who did it or why, just made my normal distrust in them worse." Chabashira mentioned. My eyebrows furrowed in thought, not that she could see that since my bangs were covering most of my face. She's freaked out by the male gender? Maybe she's had a bad experience with one. A really bad experience, so now she's basically sworn off all men? "Though, I see why having someone with you can be a bit comforting." Chabashira added.

Ignoring her for a moment, I kept looking for a bag. I doubt it would be on one of the tables, so it was more than likely on a shelf. That's if there are any bags here to begin with. So I began my search with looking up and down the various shelves, however that might take a while considering there are so many aisles in the 'WAREHOUSE'. Fortunately, I see what looks like a bag behind some of the vines. However, it's on one of the high shelves. With a resigned sigh, I began making my way up the aisles by grabbing onto on shelf and pushing myself up to another. Slowly, I managed to make my way to the dark grey bag I saw. Unfortunately, it put a lot of strain on my arms when I climbed up. When I finally manged to get the bag, I grabbed it, making it harder to grip the shelves with one of my arms occupied. I looked down, the height difference caused my stomach to drop. Chabashira was right below me, looking up at me worriedly. 

"I got the bag!" I shouted out, trying to distract myself from my sudden lack of air, since it was more than likely caused by my anxiety. "I'm going to start climbing back down!" I called down. While trying to climb down, my left foot got tangled up in my long skirt. Panicking, I let go of the railing. My eyes widened in surprise, as I began to fall backwards. A loud shriek escaped my lips as I began to fall down. The rush of air around me only increased my horror. I wouldn't die from a fall of this height, but I would certainly break something. As fear began to fill every part of me, my descent was suddenly stopped. I lowered a little bit, but was raised up again a moment later. It took me a minute to realize this was because Chabashira caught me.

"You need to be more careful. You could have gotten seriously injured if I wasn't here." Chabashira lectured. She gently but me down, my feet finally touching solid ground once more. I let out a uneven breath, finally noticing I was no longer holding the bag. With wide eyes I looked around me just to see it a couple feet from me on the floor. Seeing it filled me with relief, since I wouldn't have to go back up there. "Having said that, are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" Chabashira questioned in concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. Thanks for catching me, Chabashira-san. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been here." I responded, being completely honest. If she hadn't caught me, I probably would have broken a leg or something. Then I would have been stuck in here; unless I crawled, but I can barely open the door. Amami and Chabashira might have found me, but what if someone else did? And what if it was one of our captors? A unpleasant shiver went down my spine at the thought.

"Let's not think about that for now. . ." Chabashira mumbled, probably having the same thought that I did. "Let's get back to Amami-san. We can check the kitchen for food and water. There might be a vent in there. If not, we can try and look for one in other areas of this school. We'll just have to be careful to not be caught." Chabashira declared, trying to fire herself up. However, it was clear that she was scared. I nodded at her words, and went to go pick up the bag I dropped. After I did that, Chabashira opened the door to the 'WAREHOUSE' and we stepped into the vegetation in the hallway. Quickly, we hurried over to the dining hall, and hurried inside. Amami was sitting on his own, he had sat the blonde haired girl on her own seat. 

"I see you guys found a bag." Amami pointed out, not commenting on the fact that both of us looked shaken. "I already checked the kitchen. I didn't see any vents, but there's plenty of food in there. There's a couple of bottled drinks in there as well." Amami informed us. Not giving his words a second thought, I hurried into the kitchen. It must have had a motion sensor light, because it flickered on as soon as I stepped in. The kitchen had white tile, and I could see a metal door to the side which I'm assuming lead to the refrigerator and freezer areas. There was also a wooden door on the other end of the wall, which I assume was the pantry. There were multiple work stations, and a whole wall dedicated to sinks. There were various ovens of different caliber. I even saw a smoker. There were scales, and mixers. There were also shelves with some equipment with herbs and spices. Some of the tables had drawers, so that's more than likely were the other equipment was stored.

I began to walk towards the wooden door, since it was more than likely the pantry. I was a little unsettled by the fact that the kitchen was so clean, and up to date. It shows someone's been taking care of this place. At least, they've been taken care of the kitchen. Which, I suppose should make me feel relieved. Since that means all the food should be safe to eat, unless someone went out of their way to drug the food, which wouldn't surprise me. Pushing these thoughts aside, I made it towards the wooden door with ease. I opened the door and walked into the secluded room, which was clearly a pantry if the appearance of the room was anything to go off of.

The pantry also had a sensor light that turned on when I stepped in. There were shelves with food that was organized and labeled. The different types of flours and rice were put into a separate containers and labeled in big bold letters. The silverware was in here, and it all sparkled. There wasn't any dust in sight. The fruits and vegetables were put onto stands and covered with plastic wrap. Everything was clean and in order. So, I began walking all the way to the back, of the long, albeit small room. At the back I saw boxes of packaged snacks. I opened up the bag that I had brought with me, and started shoving some of the food inside. I grabbed things from pocky, to curry flavored chips. All the way from Dorayaki to Kinoko No Yama. I even grabbed some Umaibo. Seeing as this should be enough snacks to last a group of people a couple of days, if stretched correctly, I stopped collecting packaged snacks.

There weren't any packaged drinks in here, so I would have to check somewhere else. Packaged drinks would more than likely be in the refrigerator, so that's were I'll check. Picking up the bag with ease, I walked out of the pantry. I then began making my way to the metal door on the other end of the wall. The whole way there was silent, but I would be more worried if I heard something that wasn't Amami or Chabashira talking. Aside from that, when I made it to the metal door, I saw a temperature gauge by it. The gauge read, thirty-eight-fahrenheit. Clasping onto the metal door of the handle, I walked in. 

The refrigerator was blue in color, and had shelves of various food items. Most of what I saw was dairy products, eggs, and various types of sauces. I saw another room off of this one, that was separated by plastic flaps. Assuming that it was the freezer, I didn't bother to check it out. Looking around, I eventually saw a still packaged thing of water-bottles. Quickly approaching it, I took note of the fact that there was about twenty-four bottles in the package. I could try taking half, but water would still have to be stretched. So, with difficulty, I ripped the package of water-bottles open so I could actually grab the water-bottles. Next, I opened the bag back up and began stuffing some of the water bottles in. I cringed when I heard the sound of the snacks snapping and breaking under the pressure, but it was a needed sacrifice. When I was able to shove twelve bottles in the bag, I began closing it. Only, It was now difficult to close. I was worried that it would unzip itself, but it would have to do for now.

Shaking from the cold, I picked up the bag. My hands were clutched around the bag's handles and screwdriver tightly. The weight of the bag made it a little difficult to carry, but I managed as best as I could. Walking out of the refrigerator, a shiver went down my spine at the warmer air around me. Ignoring the temperature of the room, I walked back out into the dining hall. Things were quiet between Chabashira and Amami. Chabashira wanting nothing to do with the green eyed boy, and Amami simply not caring. When I walked into the room, all eyes, that were open, turned to me. Instantly Chabashira came to my side.

"I'll carry that for you. You seem to be having trouble with it." Chabashira stated, taking the bag from my hands before I could say anything. I gave her a grateful smile at the gesture, since I would be able to move around more easily without that bag weighing me down. "I'm guessing you didn't find a vent in there then?" Chabashira questioned. Biting my lip for a moment, I shook my head. We would have to go else were to look for a vent. The only place I even remember seeing a vent in is the girl's bathroom. But I'd rather not have to go down that way, since I saw that girl going that way.

"I didn't see a vent in there. We'll have to look else where. I remember seeing one in the girl's bathroom, but," I paused for a moment. "Earlier I saw this girl. She seemed to be in on whatever group kidnapped us. She was talking about memory alteration of some sort. I'd rather not run into her, and she went towards the girl's bathroom. I don't know where she is at the moment, though." I explained. Chabashira's eyes widened at the additional information that I supplied her with. Amami wasn't moved, since he had already heard this earlier. 

"Well, there's another hallway we have yet to check out. Granted, I didn't get to check out the area you were originally in. But, if you want to avoid that area all together, then we can try and check out what's in the other hallway." Amami suggested. "Not that I think it'll make much difference, since we'll all be forced to participate anyway. Unless you can find a vent, and it does happen to be a way to escape. However, I doubt you have much time left until our memories are wiped. I'm surprised that let us wander around this long, with our normal memories." Amami mentioned off handily, causing a shiver of fear to run down my spine. Not much time left? Well then how much time do I have?

"Wait, wait! Hold up for a moment." Chabashira called out with wide eyes. With a sigh, she swung the bag over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed. With her lips pressed into a thin line. "What girl? What did she look like? What all did she say? Is there anything else you know about what's going on?" Chabashira asked questions at rapid fire. It wasn't quite an interrogation, or at least it didn't feel like one. She wasn't being aggressive. She just sounded confused, anxious, and scared.

"I saw a girl, she had been upstairs. But last I saw her, she was on the same floor as us. She was talking to one of those machines, or rather the person piloting it. Saying that they messed something up. That they were behind schedule. That we're supposed to be dressed up in something, and our memories are supposed to be altered. Then she started talking about A.I. systems." I explained. "She had long navy blue hair and glasses. Her school uniform kind of reminded me of a elementary school one. Like the one that they have in animes." I described with my lingering memories."Amami-san said it had to do with some group called Team Danganronpa? Not that I ever heard of it. But afterwards he was talking about some game." I added. Chabashira seemed to go through a variety of emotions. One was clear horror, confusion and then there was this look of realization upon her face. It came after I had mentioned Team Danganronpa, so that means Amami isn't the only one with knowledge about what's going on. So how come I've never heard of it?

"Alright, that explains things a little." Chabashira let out a stress filled breath as she attempted to recollect her thoughts. "I remember getting a notice, saying that I would have to participate. But I figured they would come and escort me, not kidnap me. But maybe it's because they don't care for the people that didn't audition?" Chabashira murmured in uncertainty. "Wait, you said you don't know what Danganronpa is, right?" Chabashira questioned and I nodded. Chabashira nodded to herself, as if something seemed to make since. "Then you're probably from one of the districts that doesn't participate in the game. But that doesn't explain why you're here." Chabashira commented, only to drive me into further confusion.

"Wait, so what's Danganronpa? And what game are you guys talking about? Why wouldn't my district participate in it. I know districts are run differently; but shouldn't the only difference be the way they choose to stop another incident, like what Enoshima Junko caused, from happening again?" I interrogated, hoping that Chabashira would answer my questions. Amami decided to be a bit of an ass, so he wouldn't answer my questions. But Chabashira seems nice, so she would, right?

"The way my district prevents something like that is by participating in something _she_ created." Chabashira began. "They pick people at random to participate. Or rather, they'll choose a family that has to have one of the teenagers in that household participate. The event is broadcasted through out the whole district, there's no way to get away from it. It's to make us fear the events, so we don't repeat it. At least, that's how my district runs things." Chabashira explained. "Some districts are set up differently and have different reason for hosting the event. Some, you even audition to be apart of it." Chabashira ranted. "It's set up like a game." Chabashira ended her summarization from that. I was silent for a moment as I processed all that she told me.

"Okay," I swallowed thickly. I don't like the idea of whatever we got wrapped up in is of Enoshima Junko's creation. It means that it's something that's more than likely deadly, and is supposed to break us as people. I still don't know why I'm here, since I know for a fact that my district didn't do this. All we did was stop having Ultimates. Stopped giving people special privileges because of a talent, and we ran things just fine. I'm honestly surprised that any district is getting away with doing this. "What game?" I finally inquired, part of me not wanting to know.

"It's a killing game." Was all Amami said. My eyes widened in horror and I began to shake. I felt like I was going to be sick again. I place one of my hands, the one that wasn't holding the screwdriver, over my mouth. Amami and Chabashira watched all of this. Chabashira looked regretful, sympathetic and just as fearful as me. Amami's expression was blank. "You can still try escaping through the ventilation system. You would have to be quick about it though. And who knows, maybe this isn't Team Danagnronpa's doing? It would explain why someone from a district that doesn't participate in Danganronpa is here." Amami pointed out. His words did little to reassure me. Even if this wasn't 'Danganronpa', this is still a dangerous situation that we're apart of. 

"Right, this might not be Danganronpa. And we can still try the vents. And it's not like anyone can actually alter our memories, no matter how advance technology might be." Chabashira declared, though she almost sounded as if she was trying to convince herself. She looked at me dead in the eyes, with a determined look. "I'll make sure to protect you Mochizuki-san! It's a promise. We'll find a way out; and if we can't do that, we'll find another way to get through this." Chabashira reassured. Amami didn't say anything. Not confirming weather or not that there was a possibility that her words were true. But right now, it's one of the things I can believe in, so I'm going to hope that they're true. Even though I have my suspicions that her first statement will be proven false.

"Well, if you guys are going to do that, I would suggest being quick about it. I doubt we have much time left. Like I said before hand, I'm surprised that they are letting us run around as we are at the moment." Amami pointed out. "We can try the hallway that's straight down the hall. Not that I plan on escaping, but I guess I don't mind helping out. It might end up helping me in the long run." Amami mentioned. "I'll carry the blonde. Some one will have to carry the other girl, unless you guys want to leave her here." Amami took charge with ease. He got up from his seat, and picked up the blonde once more. He held her in the same position he had her in before hand.

It's strange that he's planning on helping us, since he thinks our efforts are so useless. He even mentioned how he doesn't plan on escaping, and that he plans on playing this twisted game. Not that I know the rules, but the term 'killing game' is pretty straight forward. He also mentioned something about how playing the game would benefit him some how. I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. According to Chabashira, you were either forced to play the game, or you auditioned for it. So which did Amami do? At the moment it seems like he more than likely auditioned for it. So does that mean he's planning on sabotaging us?

"I'll carry the other girl, it's no problem for me." Chabashira countered. She easily picked the girl up. Instead of putting her on her back, like Amami did with the blonde, she was holding the girl to her chest by the lower part of her back, and the bend in her knees. Chabashira didn't even flinch at the added weight, easily carrying the bag and the red headed girl. "You said we don't have much time, right? So we better hurry." Chabashira stated, looking right at Amami. She didn't look particularly happy with him. I wonder if she's suspicious of him too?

"Right, just down the hall." I muttered, extremely nervous. I walked back to the wooden dining hall doors, and held them open. Amami and Chabashira quickly walked through, since they wouldn't be able to open the door themselves at the moment. Once they were out, I closed the door behind us. I winced at the sound the door made, not wanting to be caught by one of those Exisals or that navy haired girl for that matter. "There's a hallway just pass that lounge area." I informed Chabashira, and she nodded back to show that she heard me. As we began leaving the hallway with three doorways, all was silent. It was still silent when we walked passed the lounge area. 

When we made it passed the lounge area, I peered around the wall that sat in front of it. It really was a useless wall, since it wasn’t really dividing any areas. Maybe it's supposed to make the area feel smaller. Seeing that there was no point in going that way, I turned to the right to see what was there. It was a barred door. The door itself was made by bars, that had the same atrocious pattern as the one the stairs had. Walking over towards the door, I pushed it open with ease. I winced at the high pitched creaking sound it made. Chabashira seemed unnerved by it too, but Amami seemed indifferent. 

The door led into another corridor, covered in moss, and over grown vegetation. Pipes lined the wall, even some trees stood tall in this hallway. Walking forward, I noticed there was something on the left wall. I walked over to get a closer look at it, Chabashira wasn't too far behind me. Amami stayed a little ways behind us, but other wise followed. It was an area, for three different plaques, but the middle one was missing. The other two said 'Ancient Passport'. What was this thing supposed to be anyway?

"There are other sections in the school that should be blocked off. They only open up after someone dies, however. It takes a sort of 'key' to open up the different sections. That's why this area looks so off." Amami explained. I looked at him in confusion, not quite understanding what he meant. Does he mean that the other 'Ancient Passport' will open up another area if placed back where it belongs. How does something like that even work? Nervously, I looked back at the middle. where the hole in the wall was. It would probably take some form of advanced technology to do something like that. 

"It'll be fine, Mochizuki-san." Chabashira murmured towards me. The girl was trying to be comforting. She was probably the only one I can trust at the moment. "It's not like we're planning on staying long enough to see what that other area is. We'll be out of here in no time." Chabashira reassured. She didn't look convinced of her own words. I wasn't convinced either, but I appreciate the sentiment. Amami doesn't seem to care, rather he seems to be unamused and slightly frustrated with us.


End file.
